Guardians of the Galaxy (team)
|goal = To protect the galaxy |headquarters = Milano}} The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of intergalactic super-heroes that exist in the Marvel Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe. The team consists of Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Kraglin, and Thor Odinson. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora, Groot, Rocket, and Star-Lord are taken to Kyln by the scandal they caused in Xandar. Arriving Peter is harassed by an inmate but thanks to the help of Rocket and Groot, the prisoner leave it alone. While all prisoners slept, Peter wakes up and sees that some prisoners attack Gamora, he sneaks and go to help Gamora. Peter tries to convince Drax that no longer with Ronan, Drax believes him after the insistence of Star-Lord. The next day, the group plans the escape but the escape began much earlier by Groot, who took an artifact that was necessary for the end of the plan. The group manages to escape after some complications and travel to Knowhere to sell the Orb. Before the meeting with the Collector, Drax and Rocket have a discussion that almost ends in targedy, Star-Lord and the others will meet with the Collector but Drax turns away from them and call Ronan. Having lost the Orb, the Guardians and the Ravagers join to recover the gem and save Xandar. During the battle of Xandar, Groot give his life to save his new friends from a certain death, when it seemed that Ronan had been defeated, the Kree appears in the rubble. Peter distracts Ronan allowing Rocket and Drax destroy the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of an Infinity Stone, then using the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat Ronan finally. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Two months after the battle on Xanthar, the Highest Priestress of Sovereign, Ayesha, hires the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight with the Abilisk, a dimensional creature on the Sovereign planet. During the battle, Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket fight the Abilisk while Groot in his baby form dances to "Mr. Blue Sky". Later, Drax is punched by the Abilisk and accidentally bumps himself on the speaker Groot was listening to. Drax lets himself get swallowed by the Abilisk and cut the inside, which proves to be a fruitless attempt as the Abilisk's inside was as impenetrable as its external skin. They later lose the energy of their weapons but Gamora cuts into a ound the Abilisk sustained, killing it and freeing Drax. Ayesha gives thanks to the Guardians and trades Nebula as their reward. However, Rocket steals the Sovereign's Anulax batteries for himself, prompting the Sovereign to send a fleet of SovereignSovereign DronesDrones to attack the Milano to procure their stolen items. During the dogfight, the Milano escapes from the drones but crashes on Berhert. On the planet, the Guardians were greeted by a being named Ego who helped the Guardians escape the Sovereigns to meet his son, Quill. Quill, Gamora, and Drax later join with Ego and Mantis on their destination to Ego's Planet. Back on Berhert, a clan of Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta were on the way to capture the Guardians for stealing the batteries under the command of Ayesha. While fighting Rocket, Yondu's leadership is seized by Taserface when Nebula shoots shot Yondu's fin, and joins the Ravagers with Rocket and Groot as prisoners. On Ego's Planet, Ego welcomes the team and begins bonding with Quill to teach him about the Celestial's ability and powers. Drax finds himself bonding with Mantis, while Gamora is still doubtful about Ego's intentions. When communication with the other Guardians fails, Gamora tries to find out more about the planet. Unfortunately, she sees Nebula approaching the plant as the latter proceeds to kill Gamora at last. Gamora evades and shoots down Nebula's ship, but Nebula is not as lucky; her ship breaks down in the cavern she cornered Gamora in. Despite her hostile feelings, Gamora ultimately rescues her sister from the ship before it explodes, causing Nebula to finally give up her grudge against Gamora and the two make up. On the Eclector, Rocet, Groot, and Yondu were kept for interrogation and entertainment by the Ravagers as they would get delivered to Ayesha. However, while the crew is asleep, Rocket and Yondu try to get Groot to retrieve Yondu's prototype fin. But instead of Groot, Kraglin gets the fin and helps them escape by using the Quadrant. Back on Ego's planet, Mantis decides to confess the dark secret Ego has been hiding due to her trust in Drax. Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula discover thousands of skeletons in the cavern, belonging to the children of Ego who had failed to inherit his Celestial genes. It is then revealed that Ego's true plan was to get Quill to unlock his Celestial powers so that Ego's influence could spread across the universe through the seedlings Ego planted, uniting the planets into Ego's form. Quill refuses to help carry out his father's plan, so Ego resorts to forcefully draining the energy from Quill and begin his planetary assimilation. Luckily, Mantis, Drax, Gamora, and Nebula arrive at the scene to try and save Quill, with Yondu, Groot, Kraglin, and Rocket arriving afterwards with their ship. Though the team destroys Ego's avatar, they realize they must destroy the planet's core as it was the source of Ego's power. While they were on the way to the core, a fleet of Sovereign Drones attack the ship that they were riding. During the battle, Quill fights with Ego using his Celestial powers while Gamora, Yondu, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Kraglin hold off the Sovereign. Due to his size, Groot delivers an atomic bomb on the core and sets it to detonate in five minutes. While the other Guardians sans Yondu manage to board the ship in time, Gamora tries to go back to save Quill but is stopped by Rocket, unwilling to lose any more allies that day. Quill finally manages to defeat Ego as the bomb sets off and destroys Ego's conscious with the rest of the planet. Before Quill is caught in the explosion, he is unexpectedly rescued by Yondu, who gives up his remaining space suit to let Quill survive in space, sacrificing himself. A funeral is held for Yondu, where he is honored as a fellow Guardian by the team while the rest of the Ravagers pay their respects. Nebula decides to leave the team following Yondu's ceremony, although she leaves on good terms with Gamora and vows to stop Thanos herself. Mantis and Kraglin decide to join the team, where Kraglin inherits Yondu's fin and arrow as his own. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Guardians of the Galaxy were sent to the Earth to hunt Korvac, a human who gained cosmics powers behind Kree experiments. The Guardians located Korvac in the Avengers Mansion. The Avengers and The Guardians held a battle between them, a battle was stopped by Hawkeye, after learning the truth about Korvac. The heroes joined forces but Korvac was very powerful and easily defeats them, after that Korvac goes to another dimension, the Guardians left the Earth. Ultimate Spider-Man Rocket goes to Earth to recruit Nova to help them to confront Korvac and his Chitauri's army, Rocket and Nova leaves but Spider-Man joins them. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After the battle, the Guardians ask Nova to join them, Nova seem to accept the offer to be a Guardian, but eventually Nova decides to estay on Earth with his friends. Gallery Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg GOTG Team in Vol. 2.png|The team in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 USM GOTG.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy in Ultimate Spider-Man Tumblr n8kysrmJMO1rl14rno2 1280.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy in Avengers Assemble GuardiansOftheGalaxy-AEMH.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy in "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" GotD-poster-concept.jpg|Concept art of the team: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon GuardiansTogetherDI2.0.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Gotg MDWTA Chart.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Tumblr nbadu3g3hF1rl14rno6 1280.png|The Guardians of the Galaxy in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. GoTG concept.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy film Comic-Con concept Art2012.jpg gotgartwork.png Gotg Bottle.jpg Gotgnew- pic.jpg GuardiansPoster.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png GuardiansTogetherDI2.0.png GOTGDI2.0.png Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Gotg MDWTA Chart.png USM GOTG.png GuardiansOftheGalaxy-AEMH.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy in "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Gotg AA New Look 01.png GuardianswieldingtheInfinityGems.png GuardiansBeforeBattle.png Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Star-Lord, Adam Warlock, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Quasar. 2323089-128267 05 pre scaled 600.jpg Gtg5.jpg Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.png Guardians of the Galaxy AEMH.jpg Star-lord explains the situation.png WarlockIronManStarLord.png Tumblr mw8llgIPYk1rl14rno1 1280.png Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy 03.png Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy 04.png GOTG Walk.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Banner.jpg 578e9b07bcdc8.jpg Infinity-War-35.png|The team in Avengers: Infinity War Category:Character groups Category:Superheroes Category:Stub Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Acquired characters